Simplicity
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: Because it was more than enough to make Juniper's relationship vivid with emotions. Juniper X Hugh Drabble. One Shot.


**Prompt:** Simplicity

 **Author's Note:** I'm sad that my 50th entry wasn't Ragna X Rachel, but I'm also happy I wrote a drabble about Hugh X Juniper instead. They need more love, to be honest.

* * *

Simplicity was her middle name. Juniper Woods didn't need fancy things to make her happy. The thought alone was more than enough to touch her heart and curved her lips upward. Home-made gifts, store-bought ones, whatever it was, as long as you poured your heart and soul on it, she would cherish it forever. That was how she raised, and she had no plan on changing the path they wanted her to take. She was comfortable that the things she wanted was plain and easy to do, as long as she could see the effort.

Simplicity was, in fact, simple. She interact with a lot of people, thanks to her likable persona, but most of them didn't mix well with her point of view, since they demand more than what the person could bargain for. Instead of arguing with their logic, she let the conversation die and respectfully answer without going too much into detail. She also slowly drift herself apart from them, it wasn't like she needed to talk with them much. They weren't lost cause anyway, and she was perfectly fine without the daily social gossip.

Simplicity was more than enough end her day in a happy note. Being best friends with two people named Robin Newman and Hugh O'Conner were enough to brighten up her sorrow days. Athena Cykes, her childhood friend, was another person she was happy to spend time with, but her attorney job eats away her free time with her, so Juniper spent those times with the two, especially to Hugh.

Simplicity ends with romance. Nineteen years old Juniper was happily in love with twenty-six years old Hugh, her former best friend and new love of her life. Yes, she admit she was madly infatuated with the hot-head, handsome defense attorney Apollo Justice ever since they met on that fateful day. Yes, Hugh's confession was only platonic, he wanted to be best friends with her again. It didn't matter when you're truly in love with one person. The start of a relationship didn't have to be cheesy like how the media depicted them to be. It could be nothing but a simple hug that spoke emotion, feathered kisses on the cheek and forehead as a sign that those mean something more.

Simplicity was better than searching for the absolutely perfect and fancy object or someone. Hugh was nowhere near perfect. He still view other people as "lesser" than himself, due to the fact that most of them cheated their way to achieve high grades, which was what his parents had done to make him the "genius" of the class. He still was a genius now, thanks to her help and Robin. He was more confident and snobbish towards others, especially if they dare place one of them in bad light. His flaws were a part of himself, a part of who he was. She embraced it wholeheartedly, never forced him to change.

Simplicity, even dull and bland, would make one's life colorful. The progress of their newfound relationship was slow at best, but it was a journey that they would cherish forever. The only intimate things they could do without any problem were holding hands in public and intimate embrace. They were also comfortable planting kisses on the cheeks and forehead, but that was all. Their kisses only lasted a second, awkwardness and innocence always get the best of them. She reassured that she would be waiting patiently for him to overcome his fear, and she would do the same.

Simplicity made everything stronger. A simple word of forgiveness, small peck on the cheek, a make-up present, and a date was enough to rest their dispute and be back on good terms again. Robin even commented on how easy for them to overcome the obstacle which was arguments between each other, and none of them dare hurt each other physically, if they did hurt each other verbally. The tomboy was happy that her two best friends were definitely one of the perfect couple to exist on her book, they one hundred percent match.

Simplicity was simplicity. They didn't had to imitate how other couple go on with their daily lives. They trusts their instincts and communicate to avoid misunderstands and mixed signals. If they ever need help, they only turn their problems to the people they trust, the people that were more than willing to lend a helping hand. Juniper's relationship with Hugh was simple, indeed, there was no need to make it more intense in terms of intimacy. Time would tell when they would take another step forward, but it wouldn't be too soon because their bond was already strong as it is, and she was happy.


End file.
